Twinkle Little Star
by LittleToy23
Summary: What happens when Baby James is finally asleep... NathanHaley oneshot


Hey People, this is my first attempt at a one part fic… I'm used to writing novel length stories so this was kind of new to me… I don't know yet if I'm pleased with the final result… but hopefully you'll like it. It's set after season four so everything in the show happened…

**Twinkle Little Star**

"Twinkle twinkle little star… how I wonder what you are" Haley's soft voice rang through her baby's bedroom as she cradled him placing small kisses once in a while upon his tiny face

"Up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky" James Lucas Scott was now 6 months, Nathan and Haley had been really scared at first about having a baby but surprisingly they were really enjoying it, sure they made a few mistakes from time to time but overall they loved to be parents and loved their son like they never thought possible to love someone else… other than each other.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star… how I wonder what you are." By the time she finished the sweet lullaby she kissed her little angel on the forehead softly careful not to wake him up and laid him down in his dark wooden crib

She stroked his chubby cheek gently and whispered "I love you my baby"

Reaching the doorframe she took one last look at the serene room and partly closed the door

She walked lazily the path to her bedroom and sighed as she entered it

"He's sleeping?" Nathan asked from his spot on their king sized bed where he was resting on the headboard flipping through the channels of the TV

"Yeah…" She said through a yawn

She made her way to Nathan's dresser and pulled out one of his Duke t-shirts. She had many pajamas but she preferred Nathan's clothes for some reason and it didn't seem to bother him, it actually seemed to please him. She went into their adjacent bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

When she emerged back into the room, she was wearing the oversized t-shirt which was displaying her nice toned legs to Nathan's pleasure, her face was clearly washed from make-up and her soft curls were framing her face beautifully. Suddenly Nathan wasn't looking so much at the TV rather than his sexy wife a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

She made her way quickly to her side of the bed climbing under the snug blankets instantly finding her husband's warm body. As their skins touched, his arm came automatically around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest.

"You look tired" He said softly while slipping his hand under her shirt to touch her tummy. When she was pregnant he would always rub her belly or lay his hand there, so he could be closer to the baby as Haley put it, so it kind of became a habit that both of them really enjoyed.

She lifted her eyes to meet his and she smiled "Are you saying I don't look good?"

He chuckled and said "No, you look beautiful, you always do" and kissed her forehead

She lifted her head a little and kissed his gently, softly. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue silently demanding access to his mouth which he granted right away and she sighed in his mouth at the feel of her slick wet tongue against his.

His hand which was still lying on her belly moved up to gently rub her under breasts before capturing a mound and massaging it slowly tugging on her pink hard nipple from time to time which earned him a few moans

He broke the kiss when air became a serious issue, but not willing to part from her he kissed his way down from the corner of her mouth to her cheek to her jaw line, her neck and came back up to kiss her soft spot under her ear flicking his tongue over it a few times smiling against her skin when he felt her shiver in response.

"Nathan…" She whispered still breathless grabbing his head to kiss him hard, needing to taste him

He lifted her shirt, to reveal her perfect breasts and plunged his mouth onto her right one while massaging the left one with one of his hands. He grazed his teeth on the sensitive nub then rubbing his soft tongue over it to soothe the area. She buried her head into her fluffy pillow the sensation too intense.

His free hand made its way between their heating bodies stopping between her legs stroking her through her panties smirking at her when he felt how wet she was… how wet she was for him. She smiled shyly at him, even though they had done it a lot she was still a little shy when things like that happened.

"Fuck, baby you're so wet" He said his voice husky and his cerulean eyes dark, almost black with want, she blushed deeply at his heated words and her eyes fluttered closed

He pushed the soft wet material from her apex and rubbed his index finger between her slick folds before slipping it inside of her stroking it in and out his tongue doing the same movement inside her mouth.

"Oh…God, baby…" She managed to say the words without thinking

She reached the hem of his boxers slipping her hand inside to encircle his rock hard cock, pumping it slowly, then faster, and faster, until he was panting her name, and saying incoherent passion filled words.

He stripped off of his garment took hold of his erection and rubbed it along her heating folds, diving into his heaven, pounding in and out, in and out. He watched her sink her teeth tightly into her plump pink bottom lip, screw her eyes shut while grabbing a fistful of the comforter trying to contain her screams not wanting to wake up James. Sensing her release close, he lowered his head and kissed her with all the love he felt for her, and a few hard thrusts and passionate words later, she was screaming inside his mouth her internal muscle clenching around his dick while her juices wet him more than he already was. His climax hit a few moments later emptying his own juices all over her insides as he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting hard, trying to catch their breaths.

He lifted his head from where it lay in the crook of her neck to look into her beautiful brown orbs, he pushed a stray of wet hair away from her face and kissed her softly.

"I love you" He whispered against her lips

She smiled lazily "I love you" He smiled back; he would never get tired of hearing those three simple words coming out of her mouth.

Reluctantly he slipped out of her and she hissed at the loss of his warmth, a pout forming on her graceful lips and he chuckled "I wish I could stay like that forever" He said before pecking her lips once, twice, three times.

Lying on his side, she snuggled as close as possible into his taut chest her head lying next to his heart. They both drifted off slowly, him at the feel of her creamy hot skin against his, her at hearing the soft thump of his heart and his steady breathing.

A few moments after, small cries woke Haley up. She groaned and wrapped her thin sheet around her body. As she was about to get out of bed her husband's groggy voice stopped her

"Go back to sleep, I've got him" He said as he got up putting on his boxers and heading out the room to go console their now bowling child

He gently picked him up and held him tightly to his chest

"What's the matter buddy?" He said softly

"Huh? What is it?" He rubbed his back while cradling him trying to tame his cries

Slowly, the boy calmed down and snuggled deep inside his daddy's chest his eyes fluttered closed and finally his breathing became steady indicating that he had fallen asleep.

He gently placed the baby in his crib and praised his small back with his large hand

"I love you little man" He said to the boy before returning to his room

As he slipped back in bed Haley spoke "Is he ok?" She asked

"Yes Hales, he's fine" He said chuckling, no matter how tired she was she wouldn't sleep until she knew for sure their son was ok.

She sighed contently as she lay back where she belonged, at his side.

"I know you must think I'm a crazy obsessive mom" She said, knowing she was always worried for the smallest things

"You're an amazing mom baby, in fact, it's actually very sexy watching you with James" He said with a sultry voice

"I love you so much, you're a good dad Nathan" She said seriously

He stared at her taking in the two things he loved the most to hear from her and closed the short distance between them crashing his lips on hers for a smoldering kiss.

"I love you too, both of you" He said after pulling back from her lips

She snuggled further into him as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket on top of them both. He smiled contently when he felt her soft steady breathing against his chest, his eyelids closing slowly until he drifted into a deep sleep, knowing that this is how he wanted to spend his life, with the two most important people in his life.

The _End_

-------------------------

So what'd you think? Since it's my first one parter, I'd like some feedback, good or bad? Should I do more? It just has to be constructive criticism. And for those of you who read my other story, **The Inevitable**, the next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
